


Zadržení

by CharisTeapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Detention, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Experiments on John Watson, cellmates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock s Johnem jsou zadržení ve společné cele. John má Sherlockova neúspěšného plánu po krk, čehož detektiv využije pro svůj nový zajímavý experiment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zadržení

**Author's Note:**

> Nedávno napsaná povídka, která se tváří jako jedna z mých prvotin.

„Nemohl jsi jim to nějak vysvětlit?“ zeptal se frustrovaně John a posadil se na tvrdou lavici v jejich cele.

„Vysvětloval jsem jim to docela úspěšně, dokud nepřišel seržant Wood a nepoznal mě.“ Sherlock se s povzdechem opřel o špinavou zeď. „Nějak ho asi stále sžírá jistá záležitost s jeho dcerou. Před lety mě požádal o vyřešení krádeže u něho v domě, a když jsem zjistil, že za tím stojí jeho vlastní dcera, vyhodil mě.“

„To je kvůli tomu pořád naštvaný?“

„Možná to má co dělat s tím, že jsem jeho dceru o dva roky později usvědčil z loupeže v klenotnictví,“ vysvětlil detektiv.

„Co to pro nás tedy znamená?“

„Můžou nás zadržet na dvacet čtyři hodin.“

„A nemůžeš zavolat Lestradovi?“ zkusil to ještě John.

„Vzali mi mobil mimo jiné.“

„Tím chceš říct, že strávíme den zavření v téhle cele?“

„Ano, co jiného bych tím asi chtěl říct?“ Sherlock si odfrkl.

„No jistě. Já jsem zapomněl. Pan dokonalý přece vždycky mluví jasně. Nedělá chyby a má navrch. Škoda, že to nevěděla ta ostraha, která na nás zavolala policii kvůli tomu, že jsme se vloupali do Ben’s cookies!“

„Jsi rozčilený,“ zkonstatoval detektiv. „Chápu to.“

„Tak ty to chápeš!“ Johna nesmírně vytáčela přesně tato Sherlockova vlastnost. Za jakékoliv situace být nad věcí. Chápat příčiny a následky. I teď, když byli oba zadrženi v malé špinavé místnůstce. John se chtěl vztekat a byl by rád, kdyby se jeho spolubydlící vztekal taky. Aby se choval jako člověk, ale ne, on musel prostě jen nadutě prohlásit, že to chápe. Jakoby se ho to netýkalo

John začal naštvaně přecházet od jedné zdi ke druhé. Sherlock ho přitom zaujatě sledoval a zůstával i nadále klidný.

„To je fajn, že to chápeš,“ promluvil znovu John a zastavil se. „Doufám, že pochopíš i tohle.“ Na ta slova se vrhl k detektivovi, takže ho přitiskl ke zdi a na malou chvíli přitiskl své rty k jeho. Odtáhl se a nepřestával ho sledovat.

Sherlock vypadal zaskočeně, ale ne úplně tak, jak by zaskočen měl být, když ho začne líbat jeho spoluvězeň.

„Ty tvrdíš, že všechno má příčinu a následek,“ vyprskl John. „Jakou příčinu mělo tedy podle tebe tohle?“

Detektiv s odpovědí nezaváhal ani nanosekundu.

„Vztek smíšený s touhou po sexu,“ odpověděl a nehnul při tom ani brvou.

John zůstal nevěřícně zírat.

„Děláš si ze mě srandu? Ty prostě vždycky musíš mít poslední slovo, co?“

„Ptal ses nebo ne?“

„Je možné zařídit, abys prostě mlčel?“ vyštěkl John nakvašeně.

„Nejspíš ne.“

Sherlockův spolubydlící momentálně ztěžka oddechoval. Vlastně by to mohl být zajímavý experiment, napadlo detektiva. John už více než třicet dva hodin nespal, což se u něho projevuje výbuchy vzteku. Oprávněnými výbuchy vzteku. A teď byl na hraně. Zdálo se, že za chvíli řekne nebo udělá něco, co by za normálních okolností neudělat. Ano, to se vlastně už stalo. Ten polibek. To ovšem byla pouze první vlna. Co přijde poté, chtěl Sherlock z náhlého popudu naprosto jistě zjistit.

„Jsme tady teprve deset minut a ty už propadáš záchvatům paniky. Měl by ses trochu uklidnit.“ Sherlock se povzbudivě usmál. Tušil totiž, že to na Johna bude mít opačný účinek.

„Uklidnit se?! Mám chuť spíš tě praštit. Pak bych se možná uklidnil…“

„Už je to tady.“

„Co?!?“

„Tvoje násilnické sklony.“ Detektiv k Johnovi přistoupil blíž. „Věčně si sice stěžuješ na svůj způsob života, ale přitom zůstáváš, protože ti to vyhovuje? Co bys dělal, kdybychom dnes večer neřešili případ? Seděl bys doma před televizí nebo u—“

„Zůstávám, protože platím půlku nájemného!“

„Říkej si, co chceš,“ uzavřel Sherlock a otočil se bokem. „Všichni vědí, jak to je.“

„Co prosím? Co všichni vědí?“

„Že bys nemohl žít beze mě,“ objasnil detektiv.

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?“

Sherlock pohlédl na Johna, jehož vztek vystřídalo zmatení. Detektiv mu nyní hleděl zpříma do očí a pomalu k němu přistupoval. John pomalu couval, dokud ho nezastavila zeď. Sherlock byl tak blízko něho, až mohl cítit jeho dech. Jeho tvář se stále přibližovala.

„Co to děláš?“ vykoktal John.

„Experiment.“

„A proč—“ Ale nic víc už John říct nestihl, protože byl umlčen polibkem. Nejprve se snažil Sherlocka odstrčit, ale ten se jen tak nenechal, takže po chvíli přestal a snažil se přemýšlet, co to má znamenat. Když před chvílí Sherlocka políbil, mělo to mít jen ten efekt, že konečně zmlkne a nebude mít co říct. To se však nestalo a teď to vypadalo, že si z toho vyvodil své vlastní závěry.

Koneckonců dvacet čtyři hodin je dost dlouhá doba na nudné čekání.


End file.
